Astronomy Domain
by The 483
Summary: Its time for the stars as the Dual kids head for the moon, and beyond!


Astronomy Domain

**Astronomy Domain**

"What was I thinking!?" Mitsuki said to her hand to her temple briefly, disregarding the fact that she was doing the dishes, and her hands were covered in soap suds. The gorgeous teen was of course talking about how she allowed Ayuko's stupid costumes and her father and Professor work her up like that. She was even more upset because she knew why she chose, yes, she thought, "chose" to go along with it. She would have continued to elaborate these thoughts, and then folded it down until she could make a different and acceptable reason for her actions, but was interrupted.

"Mitsuki, why do you have soap in your hair?" It was Dee, in lose fitting pajamas.

"What?" Mitsuki asked, turning around, looking surprised.

"Your hair, there is soap in it." She repeated.

"Oh!" she said quickly, "I must have had an itch and absentmindedly scratched it without thinking." She added the proper amount of chill to her voice on the second part, showing that she was annoyed, but not angry. Dee, thankfully, got the message and left. This allowed Mitsuki to return to her musings so that she could master her almost unemotional calm that would carry her though another stress full day.

The shower head sputtered out three identical pulsating streams of steaming liquid. Mitsuki reached up and switched it from the massage setting back to the normal, and washed the shampoo/conditioner out of her glorious, thick, sandy brown carpet of hair. Mitsuki had to admit that she did love her hair, and she showed it by taking great care of it. It was silly, she knew, using liquid mixes of herbs and other things to try to coax life into a length of dead proteins, but she liked to think it helped. She was a lot smarter than she let on and she didn't really know why. In actuality, she knew, but was far too humble and timid to even let anyone tell her. She would admit that she was sort of pretty; she wouldn't go any further than that. But as the boys of the school (or anywhere, for that matter) she was Mitsuki Sanada's equal. But she pushed these thoughts, with her hair, into the large fluffy peach towel matching the one wrapped around her body. She finished cleaning up after herself, opened the door, and headed into the hall.

"Ha, you see Rara; I told you it would work!" Ken said enthusiastically, for about the 24th time since the day started, a mere hour before.

"No, Sanada, you blasted idiot, it was I that told you!" Rara countered, starting their 44th argument of the morning. It was amazing, but they had managed to get it done. After the two worlds had combined, their two selves had also combined, so that not only did they have the 18 years of artifact technology and advanced robotics, but also 18 years of military training, discipline, and tactics. It had taken only two years, and they were ready to go. They had the equipment, the people, and the will, and now, they were going to do it, they… "We're going to colonize the stars!" They both yelled suddenly, grabbing each other and pointing to the blue sky over the Hakashu Center for the Research and Development of Space Flight and Astral Body Habitation. A mouthful of name, for an important facility. All the major advancements in space exploration and associated fields had happened here, under Professors Sanada and Rara. They were going to start with the moon, and work their way in, then out. Atmosphere altering rockets had already been sent to Venus, to change it to a carbon dioxide heavy, then seeder rockets would explode in the air, loaded with hardy grasses genetically modified to grow in the soil that the probe took from its surface. The excitement in the air was palpable, because in just a few more hours, they'd all be launched in the shuttle _For the Stars_. The final loading was taking place, and the unmanned shuttles carrying the habitat building materials had been launched a week earlier and already on the moon, along with to high powered rock drills. The kids were at home, getting ready for the ceremony, and the BOOM, next stop, the moon!

A stand of bleachers had been erected a mile away from the silo that would, in 20 minutes time, would launch the Sanada's, and the Rara's families, (Yayoi being, to Mitsuki's distaste, an honorary Sanada) into space. The stands were filled with reporters, news anchors, and city officials. 20 feet away from the bleachers a podium was standing on a small stage covered in red velvet. Megaphones were mounted on telescoping poles came to life as Professor Sanada spoke into the microphone on the podium.

"It is my extreme pleasure to introduce, our friend, and financer, the esteemed Jacques Spencer!"

At these words, a figure in a black cloak and metal boots jumped up on the stage from behind, and said to Ken, "I told you to call me Jack, you prickly so and so." He then turned to the audience and addressed them.

"Hello and welcome, I hope you enjoy the gift baskets that I have provided. Anyway, on behalf of myself, and the rest of Nutcase Industries, we would like to say, thank you. We will now take all leave and let possibly the most important event of our lifetime begin." Professor Sanada had disappeared and at the end of his words, a trap door opened, and Mr. Spencer dropped into a under ground bunker. Everyone looked around for a moment. Then, straight out of the sky, Ginbu landed in a crouch, the four girls dressed in the same outfits they had picked the first night in this universe, and Kazuki in his new, modified EVA pilot-suit jumped down. Technicians rushed out and began erecting the box Ginbu would be transported in, and Kazuki ran to get loaded, while the girls posed for pictures and films. After a minute, the stage began to descend, and a transparent blast shield rose. Three minutes later, the boxed Ginbu was lowered into the ground. Five minutes later, the silo door opened. The ground shook, and fire erupted from the hole. The nose emerged, strangely slowly, the a blink later it was in the sky, and the colonization was underway!


End file.
